


In the mirror

by jajafilm



Category: Dexter (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Bar, Crossover, Family, Whiskey - Freeform, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester after a hard day came into the bar clear his head, but he wasn't the only one. Even in a world without magic and demons, in a world which our brothers trying to protect, may be someone like Dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the mirror

#  _In the mirror_

 

“This fucking world is rushing into hell!” No, this sentence surprisingly didn't tell our well-known hunter Dean Winchester, but at least he was there when it came out into the light of God.

That night, Dean was really tired and he had enough of it all, but he still didn't want to go to sleep, especially not in the room, where was his brother. Brother who disappointed him, the brother who until recently drank demon blood, slept with one of those bitches and caused the apocalypse. No, he didn't want to, he couldn't! Although Dean didn't had the strength to blame him, and even forgave him, but that did not mean he forgot, or he didn't need from time to time to clear his head, get away from Sam. Just go to the bar to enjoy good time with a nice girl and drink into oblivion. They had such a stupid case in Miami, where it is hot and man should keep drinking regime.

So he came into the first motel bar, ordered a whiskey with ice and told the bartender to let it on the table. It was not even twenty minutes, what he was sitting, drinking and watching the news on TV, as how the whole world is hurtling into ruin, when she came into the bar. She was really hot. She was thin, tall, with big eyes and long brown hair, dressed in T-shirts, formal trousers and jacket with a pistol at her waist. She sat down next to him and ordered the same thing, what he had.

“Right away, Sheriff fucking Morgan,” barman smiled amiably. Sheriff Morgan, a seriously, head of Miami metro?! Cop?! Perhaps he should disappear somewhere, before she discover next to whom she actually sat down. Or maybe not. In that moment it didn't seem to Morgan interested in anything outside that glass of alcohol and TV. She grinned sarcastically at the beginning of the apocalypse, as well as Dean, when he was grinning in faces all of the angels and demons. And then she said it.

“This fucking world is rushing into hell!” At that moment the hunter stiffened and decided to see what makes her such a worry, and even though that, he had no intention of beginning speak with her, and he wanted follow the motto: good the hunter must avoid police officers.

“Bad day?” He asked to struck up a conversation.

“You have no idea,” She said still with that same bitter smile.

“Maybe. I do not want to be meddlesome, but sometimes will help, when a man confides to someone,” Dean offered. Maybe when he will hear problem someone else, so it will help him too.

Sheriff Morgan whirled at him and studied him closely. “And so what I should to say?! Should I perhaps say that my brother is a fucking monster and I'm going to hell.

“You protect your brother,” Dean gulped dry. Though he expecting almost everything, certainly he didn't think that, he will hear his story from of foreign mouth.

“Yeah, he's my family. Damn, he is my only family, and I love him. Of course I protect him,” sheriff nodded.

“Then perhaps it isn't only this bar and a bottle of whiskey, what we have in common.”


End file.
